Servant of Evil
by lovely2028
Summary: Len and Rin were born for selfish reasons. Being innocent and oblivious for too long was something that they couldn't afford. Where had it all gone wrong? They were two wretched twins born to an evil and unfair fate. A princess and her servant.
1. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: You are my princess, I am your servant

Ok so here is officially my second story ever on fanfic so I hope you guys like it. As you probably have guessed the story are about vocaloid Rin and Len. More specifically it's about Len Kagamine's song "Servant of Evil" and also Rin's "Daughter of Evil" only it's going to be in mostly Len's point of view. So I really hope you guys like it and don't think the story will be too short because I've separated the lines of lyrics to Len's song into each chapter making up 40 chapters. So here we go! First chappie!

Sorry it's short! But the next chapters will be longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or their songs!

* * *

**Servant of Evil**

** A Vocaloid FanFic...**

** About heartache and sibling love…**

**Chapter 1: You are my princess, I am your servant**

**

* * *

**

"You don't have the money?" A simply angelic voice resounded off the silk and satin covered stonewalls. However, I didn't look up. Even though every time she spoke I felt like my heart was melting. It was the same way when I looked at her too. The small girl's milk white creamy complexion was absolutely flawless. Her honey flaxen hair framed her wide innocent, blameless, and equally striking cerulean eyes. Usually she was smiling, but by the way this conversation was headed she wouldn't be for long.

Discretely, I wondered what made her so special to me. For just a minute I looked at reflection of myself from the depths of one of the many mirrors placed in the large throne room. Even though a dark brown and dismembered hood hung around my body covering many of my features, I could still see the same golden hair poking out from the hood. I even saw just a glimmer of the exact same cobalt eyes. No…they weren't the same _exact_ really. Glancing over to what was sure to be a bloody scene in a couple of seconds I realized just how moving and pure my princess's eyes looked. I was getting lost and hazy just staring at the girl when the chime of a bell sounded softly.

I almost laughed. No, that wasn't a bell; it was my princess's voice.

"Len, would you kindly explain to my…_guest_ the penalty for refusing the remuneration of debt owed for all the people in my kingdom." It was really more of a statement than a question, but it didn't matter. I wouldn't refuse her anything. _Ever._

Walking purposefully slow I observed the scene before me. On the ground kneeling in front of Rin was a filthy rat of a girl. Dirty but clearly blonde hair was tied into a messy side ponytail and her gold yellow eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Above her Rin smiled gracefully turning her heavy gaze on me and I swear my heart almost stopped.

Yet, as I approached I kept my face impassive and mostly hidden.

"Yes princess," I bowed towards her formally, then shifted my eyes to set upon the grime covered bone skinny girl. She flinched visibly, as her eyes silently pleaded with me to be gentle and save her from the daughter of evil. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time I'd had to do something like this. I almost gave her a sheepish smile, but I found myself feeling too empty for that. Instead my eyes glared deeply into her face showing her only the slightest bit of pity.

"It is a death sentence," even to my own ears my voice sounded cold and standoffish. "Well then," my princess shot me an endearing look her long blonde eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. I feebly tried not to notice. "Won't you take care of that?" I nodded, agreeing to the demand and pulled a long sharp sword from my belt. That's when the girl started to whimper, collapsing and letting her tears fall free.

It didn't make any difference to me.

Swiftly and smoothly I swung my sword once for practice. I heard more than saw the sobs that racked the dirty girl. "Please," her voice was choked and thick with desperation. "Don't." I looked expectantly up at the fair-haired Rin wondering what her reaction was.

Of course…

She was smiling blindly and with a sort of stunning beauty. Although I noted that the smile wasn't as innocent as it had previously appeared and it held a hint of pleasure at the picture that was playing out just how she had probably imagined. Her impatient expression though told me soundlessly to finish this before it was drawn out too long. That was all the confirmation I needed and all of the sudden the sobbing was cruelly and brutally cut off. Following that was a gurgling sound that reminded me of people who enjoyed pulling the wings off of birds.

That only lasted a bit longer.

After that the whole room was deathly quiet. How ironic.

"Thank you Len," Rin giggled. I kneeled taking her shoe-clad foot and pressed my lips lightly to the soft fabric. "Anything for you," I sighed. My princess giggled again and I knew that I could live alone on her smile and that laugh.

"Now, hurry and clean this up," she cocked her head to the side, "_twin__."_


	2. Chapter 2:

_Chapter 2: Destiny separated pitiful twins_

All right chapter two! I really hope you guys like my writing and I hope the characters seem like they do in the song Servant of Evil.

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or their songs!

* * *

**Servant of Evil**

**A Vocaloid FanFic...**

**About heartache and sibling love…**

**Chapter 2: DESTINY SEPARATED PITIFUL TWINS**

**

* * *

**

That's right…Rin is my twin. Don't tell me how strange or wrong it is because you won't tell me anything about it I don't already know.

Our destiny was set even before we were born. It seems like everything that happens…everything I feel…is horribly ripped from my grasp. It's judged. Nothing is ever my say.

It didn't used to be like that though.

I couldn't help smiling remembering how it had been. When we'd been little, the rolling wheels of fate were already well into motion. However, back then…ignorance had been bliss.

_Rubbing my eyes with small hands I blinked wondering why it was so bright…_

_Finally casting away the last bit of sleepy confusion from my mind I realized the bright light was coming from the window next to my bed. I must've slept in again._

"_Len!" a high voice full of giggles called my name. I looked up smiling knowing who it was. Running into the room came my twin. The tiny blue-eyed girl looked absolutely overjoyed that I was awake. Hopping up onto my bed she gave me a big hug, "You're finally up!" she cheered, "I wanted to wake you up before, but they said to leave you alone," her eyes held a small hint of annoyance as she remembered. I patted her head, "That's ok, you can wake me up whenever you want," I told her softly. She cocked her head to the side and her unsaid words dissolved into a fit of giggles._

"_Let's go play Len," the blonde girl tugged on my arm urging me to get up. I laughed, but complied hopping down gently her hand in mine. _

_After I got dressed we dashed outside to the gardens of the only place we'd ever known. Still we didn't quite know why we were here. It was the only shelter I could ever remember being in. I faintly wondered where our parents were. _

_I always wondered most of the time. Usually it was when I was alone and the thoughts couldn't escape me, but on rare occasions I was reminded of it. Even hand and hand with my lovely twin. I tried shaking the feelings aside for the time being though. _

_I wanted to enjoy this time for however long I could. _

_Wandering in the gardens, playing for hours on end was what we did all day. Mysterious guards would always be lurking closely by. I never really knew what they were there for. Rin said they were there in case we got hurt. I nodded and smiled agreeing on the outside, but on the inside, I still doubted it. How could we ever be hurt in a place like this?_

_Besides I really loved it here. _

"_Hey Len," my sisters voice rung out to me even though it was only a silent whisper. I turned looking at her beseeching and big eyes. "What is it Rin?" _

"_Lets play hide and seek!" she yelled her face the picture of contentment. For a second though…_

"_Yea!" I agreed. _

"_Only," she paused giving me a strange look, "I want to be it!" she cried loudly. I chuckled, "All right then, but then you'll have to count to all the way to one-hundred!" I laughed more when I saw here reaction. "That high?" she asked disbelief clear in her tone. "Len!" she whined when I started walking away. "Better start counting sister," I smirked._

_Beginning to run away I turned back just in time to get a pouty face from Rin. I kept going though as I heard her sigh loudly and start to count. _

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

_I raced through the garden passing bushes, patches of flowers, and hordes of trees. The branches clung to my clothes. Sometimes they snagged my pant leg or my sleeves, but it didn't matter. This was one of the only times when I could let go…one of the only places where I could be free. _

_I knew there was a huge smile plastered on my face as I swiftly jumped over snarled roots and ducked under thorny thickets that tried to leave welts on my face. Colors of undergrowth whipped passed me in a blur. The adrenaline flowing through my veins felt amazing. _

_34…_

_35…_

_36…_

_37…_

_38…_

_39…_

_40…_

_Now that I was far enough from where Rin was my eyes searched restlessly for a place to hide. No where too hard, because last time Rin couldn't find me for hours and she had wailed and wept for days telling me that I had worried her and she thought I didn't want to see her anymore. However, I was a bit childish. I loved to win and I hated to lose. _

_Yet, that didn't mean I wanted to see Rin lose. I loved her smiling and laughing face. It made me feel pleased and at ease just to see her delight. I stopped suddenly, looking around for a good place to conceal myself._

_60…_

_61…_

_62…_

_63…_

_64…_

_65…_

_66…_

_Looking at all the trees around me I smiled. One of them, a large oak, had a hole in it. I ran up to it looking in the hole. The tree was hollow and the hole was big enough to fit me, but not big enough to make it strikingly obvious I was in it. I was still smiling._

_Carefully I stepped into the hole, making sure I didn't break the frail bark. Nestling myself down into the tree I inhaled deeply smelling the earthy and familiar dirt scent of the outside. I backed my body further to the side so I could see if she was coming, but she wouldn't see me._

_93…_

_94…_

_95…_

_96…_

_97…_

_98…_

_99…_

_100..._

_Waiting was very painful for me. The thoughts I always tried to stuff away for later times were bombarding me. I didn't like this feeling. For once in my life I wished Rin would suddenly find me…_

_No, that's stupid. I _just_ found a hiding place and I was going to wait patiently until she came and found me. Only…some things were certainly easier said than done. _

_I tried keeping my mind on the pathway I'd come. If I focused a bit, I could hear the rustling and crunching of leaves. I held my breath waiting a bit for it to pass. That's when I saw her. _

_Rin was wandering around looking carefully at each possible hiding spot she could catch with her round ingenuous eyes. I quickly became worried for her. Countless numbers of possible things to go wrong kept assailing my stressed mind. _

_I was even thinking of making an obvious noise so she could find me, when my blonde twin tripped. She was so engrossed in finding me, that she must've forgotten her surroundings. An ugly twisted root was most likely the culprit… _

_I gasped as she fell to the ground throwing her hands out to catch herself. Crying out she sat on the ground with unshed tears shining in her eyes. She sniffled and looked over her undersized hands. I couldn't help myself. My body acted on its' own. _

_Leaping from the hole and running over to my sister, I had no other thought in my head. I knelt beside her taking her hands in mine and examining them over for myself. Rin barely looked startled, but round tears began to leak out and roll down her flushed cheeks. The beads of tears plopped into her lap and she started to sob._

_Her hands were scraped up a bit and brown smudges of dirt covered her porcelain fair palms. Also a bit of her black tights were ruined. They had holes in the knees and by her ankle where the scrub must've caught her. _

_I glared down at the deformed and warped roots. How dare they cause my poor Rin to stumble. Taking one of her hands from me the fair-haired girl wiped a hand across her face. She ended up just getting more filth on herself. Using my thumb I wiped her eyes and the dirt and used the clean edge of my sleeve to dry her tear streaked cheeks._

_Rin collapsed in my lap circling her arms around my torso and continued sobbing. "Len!" she whimpered. I smiled cooing to her and smoothing out her hair with my hand. "It's ok we can go back and clean you up," I assured her quietly. She nodded and sniffled again clutching my hand._

…

I wished desperately that it could still be like that…

Even though Rin had fallen, she always got up and looked at me with those trusting eyes. I guess I had always been her servant…always keeping her close and protecting her. How bittersweet it was that even back when we were little and unmindful we still played our roles out.

I sighed. At least, back then we had been together. Not that we weren't together now. We were, but…it just wasn't the same.

All at once everything had changed and at the same time…nothing had changed at all. I still loved Rin and I still did whatever she asked. Only now she was older, less trusting and naïve. She also did not ask nearly the same things now as she did then…

Destiny separated pitiful twins…

And there was nothing I could do about it…


	3. Chapter 3:

_Chapter 3: If it's for the sake of protecting you I'll become evil for you_

Just to let people who read my story know…Yes I can guess that A LOT of people may write a story about the song Servant of Evil or Daughter of Evil. However, I DON'T REALLY CARE. If you're tired of these stories don't read them. Still, everyone does them differently and you should give every writer a chance.

Anyway…here's chapter 3…

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or their songs!

* * *

**Servant of Evil**

**A Vocaloid FanFic...**

**About heartache and sibling love…**

**Chapter 3: IF IT'S FOR THE SAKE OF PROTECTING YOU I'LL BECOME EVIL FOR YOU**

**

* * *

**

_2 or 3 years ago…_

"_What do you mean we can't see each other?" Rin cried standing up from the wood table we were sitting at. "It's just for a little while don't worry," a cold-looking man at the end of the table attempted to assure her. "For h-how long?" my voice broke. "A few years, nothing major" the woman with a tight face spoke coolly. "Nothing major!" my sister almost growled. _

"_Yes, it's about time that you prepare for your destinies," the man coughed loudly. Prepare for our destinies? What was that supposed to mean? "You've become too attached to each other, it's no good," the woman added with a sneer. "That's ridiculous," I spoke in disbelief._

"_Ridiculous or not, it's what everyone's decided and we aren't here to discuss it," the woman glared in my direction, still smiling. I wanted to wipe that smile right off her face…_

"_Who's everyone?" my twin used her hands, emotions clear and her words passionate. It was one of the things I loved about her. Her ability to say things so fervently was very admirable. _

"_That's none of your concern," the man's voice was rough and curt, soundlessly ending the conversation from going in that direction. "You'd best pack your bags and say your goodbyes," he laughed. _

_Rin had made a fuss over it for a while. She broke dishes, screamed, and sobbed. I wasn't like that. I stayed up in my room silently hating the people who wanted us separated. I listened to my twins' out bursts and whenever her voice choked or she broke down my heart felt like it was squeezing painfully. Like I couldn't breathe. _

_I clutched at my chest, nails digging into my skin. _

_Thought's swirled inside my head, things I was frightened of. My eyes were wide. How could I fix this? My sister was the only family I'd ever known. Now…they wanted to take her away from me…_

_No!_

_They won't steal her away!_

_Evil things protruded my mind…_

_My nails were breaking skin and I screamed. Only, I didn't stop clawing myself. What's wrong with me? Voices whispered down my neck…_

_Nothing's wrong with you…_

_They are wrong…_

_Someone should get rid of them…_

_I didn't realize that those voices were my own thoughts until later. Much later…_

_I moved without trying, I was making my way downstairs. My twins' cries were the only thing I heard. She was speaking to me, but I couldn't make out her words. It didn't matter; I was headed for the kitchen._

_I didn't even know what I was doing myself. I just knew where I was going and I let my body lead me. My mind felt numb and cold and my tear stained cheeks were sticky and dry now. Yet, I kept on going._

_Reaching my destination, I stopped. I looked around. Numerous chefs were busily chopping, peeling, and sautéing. I went around them. Headed for the knifes, slipping one inside my sleeve. I left slyly, like I'd never even been there…_

_The next parts were blurry, hard to think about. Or maybe…I just didn't want to think about them._

_All I remember was the way they grabbed her. Leaving bruises, dark ugly ones, on her wrists. I heard her shouts…and then…_

_There was blood._

_So much blood…_

_It pooled on the ground; staining the floors, carpets, walls, everything was colored red._

_It was horrifying._

_I cried for a long time, just lying in the scarlet liquid. It covered me, it was suffocating me, and sobs wracked my body._

_I shivered, watching their eyes roll back in their heads. The smell of death was all over me. I felt like I was choking, choking on the blood just because there was so much of it. _

_It was silent besides me. Only in my head, I heard them. Their screams…_

_The gurgling of life burning out and the crimson fluid splattering and soaking everything…_

_I still managed to grip the knife in my hand, my knuckles a pallid and awful contrast to the deep ruby. Even after my hand cramped up I held fast. _

_I screamed terribly too…_

_My insides felt like they were battling. Forcing themselves out of my body. Even my own body was disgusted with me… I threw up, my stomach heaving and my head throbbing. My eyes were blinded by only blood, I didn't think it would ever wash away. A permanent reminder of what I'd done. _

_Discretely, I felt something warm on my shoulder. I turned slowly, wondering why my lovely sister was smiling. I also wondered why none of the blood had touched her, none at all. She was still smiling at me though. It was a divine and breathing taking smile. _

_Why?_

_Why would she smile at me like that?_

_She should look absolutely appalled and shocked at the horrendous and gruesome sight. Yet, her face showed no signs of any…_

_She wrapped her arms around my neck. They were warm and protecting. Hot tears tumbled down my face. I didn't know I had any left._

"_Thank you Len," she spoke softly, she tucked her face in the crook of my neck whispering comforting words in my ear. I clung to her and wept harshly. I held onto her, finally dropping the knife and letting it clatter ominously onto the floor. _

_When she sat back up to stare at me I saw she'd gotten blood on her face. I thought it a bit weird that even with someone's blood on her, she looked so pure and untarnished. A bloody angel…_

"_We won't let anyone split us apart," her words signaled a certain finality to my deed. I looked back at the dead bodies now. Only someone evil could kill in cold blood and tell them self it was fine to keep doing it. _

_Funny how that was exactly what I was trying to do._

_Shifting to glance at my sister I made my resolve. _

_If it's for the sake of protecting you…_

_I'll become evil for you._

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! I was going to make it longer, but I liked the way it ended. It just seemed right. Also I'll make sure to make the next chapter much longer. In addition, I just wanted to say that this chapter happens in the past when Rin and Len are around 11 or 12 because in the present they are 14. Hope there wasn't too much confusion on that.


End file.
